Swing
by Trufreak89
Summary: The Doctor shows Amy the TARDIS' tyre swing and ends up in a spin.


**Title:** Swing

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or anything associated with the show.

**Summary:** The Doctor shows Amy the TARDIS' tyre swing and ends up in a spin himself.

**A/N: **Amy/Eleven, rated R for adult content.

"Amelia Pond, what on Earth are you doing?" The Doctor snapped as he walked down the short flight of stairs that led underneath the central console of the TARDIS. He found Amy sitting in the harness he used for accessing the console for repairs.

"We're not on Earth Doctor." she shot back, as feisty as ever. "And I'm sitting in your swing."

"It's not a swing!" The Doctor snapped a little too harshly. Amy ignored his tone and continued to swing herself gently back and forth.

"Well it looks like a swing, and it's swings like a swing...come on Doctor, don't tell me you've never done this before?" She kicked her legs out, building up a momentum before jumping out of the harness.

"Amy!" He rushed forward to catch her before she could hit the harsh metal grates. She landed on her feet with practiced ease. "You've done that before haven't you?" He couldn't help but smile as she took a small bow.

She shrugged as she made her way towards the swing again. "Can't sleep much lately." The reason for her new found insomnia was left unsaid. They had both been deeply effected by the Dream Lord and the realities his dream worlds had forced them to face. Only Rory seemed to be able to drift off with ease.

Amy's entire body tensed as the Doctor took hold of her wrist. "That, Pond, is not a swing." His eyes twinkled as he pulled her towards the stairs. "I'll show you a swing!" He dragged her down the endless corridors of the TARDIS before stopping outside of a room with a simple red door. He grinned, excited at the prospect of showing her yet more of his world. It seemed to Amy that, every so often, he would let her a little further in to his life. He threw the door open and reveled in Amy's awe. She squealed with delight and raced inside. The doctor followed her, light on his feet. He reached the large old tree first. He was not quite sure why the TARDIS contained a room with an ancient oak tree growing in the centre of it, or why it had a tyre swing hanging from it, but Amy seemed happy enough with it. She jumped inside the tyre, her grin as wide as her eyes. The young human girl giggled as the Doctor began pushing her.

"This is amazing!" Amy laughed as the Doctor jumped in beside her. His feet slamming against the wooden board sitting in the bottom of the tyre. A yawn split her young face as the long days with very little sleep finally caught up to her. She lay her head on the Time Lord's shoulder, resting it there as they slowly spun around. "I never want this to end."

"I think the forces acting on the swing will stop fairly soon, I didn't push it very hard-"

"I meant this." Amy sighed, gesturing around with her hands. For a nine hundred year old genius he could sometimes be a bit thick.

"Oh, right. Yes...not quite sure Rory feels the same..." An awkward silence descended upon them at the mention of her fiancee. The swing slowly but surely began to slow, until at last it came to a standstill .

"It doesn't have to end right now though, does it?" Amy finally broke the unbearable silence. "We've got loads of time yet...I mean we are in a time machine aren't we? Doctor?" She held the conversation herself as the Doctor sat opposite her in the small tyre. He sat staring at the ground, as though at any moment it would open up and swallow them. "Doctor!" She snapped and finally caught his attention. As he turned his intense gaze on her she really wished she had let him be. Nine hundred years of pain and loss played out across his young handsome face. It was unbearable to see the burdens he carried daily. Even if what she saw was only a glimpse of his pain. His emotions were like an iceberg, only a small fraction appeared above the surface, the rest were hidden in the murky depths of his mind.

Without thinking she lent forward, intending to kiss him. He anticipated her reaction and masterfully maneuvered his head away at the last moment so that they're foreheads pressed together. He cupped his hands to her cheeks and allowed her to see a little more. He needed her to understand why he could not let her kiss him again. She gasped, startled by the sensation of being inside of his mind. And of having him in hers. She only got a peak, but the pain and confusion coursing through his mind, nine hundred years of death and loss all rolled in to a single moment, was too much to cope with. She pulled away, her heart thudding against it's chest. Suddenly she understood exactly where the Dream Lord had come from. Quite frankly it was amazing he didn't wipe out the human race himself. They had caused him so much pain in his time.

"I think maybe I'm getting a bit too old to be playing on swings Doctor." She went to stand up and step out of the tyre. The Doctor knew he had shown her too much. She was frightened. Of him and the life he was offering her. Suddenly nine hundred years seemed like a very long time indeed. Grabbing hold of the ropes the Doctor gave them a sharp tug, jerking the swing to the side so that Amy lost her balance and lurched forward. He caught her with ease and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a kiss. In no way was it a kiss.

Amy's eyes widened once again as the Doctor shared a small part of his world. Her knees buckled as sights and sounds overwhelmed her. Nine centuries of love and companionship. A tingling warmth spread from her lips, right down to the tips of her toes. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her waist as they both fell to their knees. It was his turn to gasp as Amy's lips began to move against his. He whimpered as her hands ran through his hair. "Amy." Her name rolled off his tongue as he pulled away from her, his hands remained firmly around her waist, but he was sure to keep his lips at a safe distance. "Please, do not do this. You don't want this, you don't want me, you want Rory. You made your choice-" He couldn't keep the pain from his voice. He had shared too much with her. Left himself too vulnerable. Her choice had hurt him deeply, though he could never tell her. She had to marry Rory. He was her choice and her future. He knew he had to let her go when she, inevitably, asked him to take her back. They all left him in the end. One way or another the Doctor was always left alone.

"No. You made my choice." It was Amy's turn to pull away. Her expression was bitter. "The Dream Lord killed Rory. YOU. Killed. Rory. That wasn't fair!"

"Fair?" The Doctor snapped, his own temper breaking. "You want fair Pond? Do you think it's fair that everyone I love leaves me? Do you think its fair that I have to put up with the two of you swanning around the TARDIS while I am haunted by the ghost of your lips-" He fell silent, realising he had said too much. "I must apologise. I haven't slept very well since...well...good night Amy."

He hopped out of the swing and intended to walk away, but he didn't get very far before Amy spoke again. "Coward." He stopped in his tracks. "That's right, run away, that's what you do isn't it? The going gets tough and the Doctor legs it!" He stood silent and still, with his back to her.

"I never ran." He stood with his hand on the door frame, his head resting against the polished wood of the open door. "In the forest, when you told me to leave you, I didn't. And where was I when you wanted to drive yourself in to a house? Hmm? Right beside you, that's where!"

"And where were you when everyone told me I was crazy? Where were you every night I sat in the garden and waited for you?" Amy screamed back at him, unable to keep her voice as calm and steady as his. She was only_ human _after all.

The door slammed shut with a deafening thud. Amy unconsciously took a step back. She had crossed the line once too often. The Doctor turned slowly, his expression completely unreadable.

"Doctor? Doctor please-" He crossed the room in two long strides. "Doctor-" His mouth found hers before she could protest. He kissed her like it was the last time he was ever going to see her again. From the look on his face it might have been. He sighed as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I think it's time you and Rory went home-"

"No!" Amy objected, furiously gripping fist-fulls of tweed jacket as the Doctor tried to pull away from her. She crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The Doctor whimpered as his hands ran through Amy's hair. He really couldn't resist the gorgeous redhead. Why did she have to be ginger? Amy Pond was irresistible enough without long luxurious red locks.

He took a step back and found himself falling in to the swing. The kiss broke as he tumbled backwards in to the tyre. His hands gripped the ropes for support as the swing shook. It rocked as Amy clambered on to it, taking a seat in his lap. He tried to sit up and object, but his plan fell apart as Amy once more claimed his lips. She gripped his hands on the rope and began rocking them back and forth, her body grinding in to his. He gasped as her movements became slow and deliberate. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Amy." His lips attached themselves to her pulse point, her single heart beat pounding beneath his touch. Her hands scrambled to his braces, pushing them down his arms. "Amy! No!" Things were getting far too _familiar_. Tearing his lips away from her he pulled his braces back up. Amy giggled like it was a game and began tugging at his bow-tie.

"Amy, stop it!" He was too slow in slapping her hands away and she managed to pull the bow tie from around his collar.

"You started it Doctor!" Her pale slim fingers ran down the length of his shirt, teasing the flesh beneath the thin material. He shuddered at her touch, his sensitive skin tingling.

She had him there. _He_ had kissed her first. But then hadn't she started everything when she'd took him to her bedroom and practically assaulted him? He'd been innocently minding his own business and she had manhandled him against the TARDIS. The poor old girl had never seen such a sight in all her years...

The sound of tearing material distracted him from his thoughts. He looked down and found his shirt hanging open. There were buttons lying all over the floor and Amy's eyes were hungrily taking in the sight of his exposed flesh. "Amy!" He gasped as the nails of her left hand ran down his abdomen, sending ripples of pleasure pulsating through him.

"Yes Doctor?" Her voice took on a low and husky tone and he forgot what it was he was meant to be outraged at. She was staring down at him with smoldering eyes and pouting lips. He sat up and kissed her. He couldn't help it. It was as though his body had a mind of its own as his hands once again became tangled in her hair.

She took advantage of his sitting position to pull his shirt off completely and tossed it aside. Her hands reached for the zip of his pants. The sound of the zip coming down seemed to bring him to his senses and he snapped her hand away. "Amy!" He snapped indignantly. The righteous Doctor scrambled to pull his zip back up. His trembling hands struggled to perform the simple task.

"I don't think so." Things had gone too far for Amy to simply back down. She roughly shoved him back down with the same force she had slammed him against a car the second time they'd met. She was deceptively strong for such a slim girl. Her lips attacked his once more, her teeth nipping playfully at his pouting lower lip. He became lost in the kiss again. Time and space lost all meaning as he started to fight back for control. His tongue darted out across her lips and it was Amy Pond's turn to whimper. "Now you're getting it."

She ground her hips against his, relishing the way he involuntarily bucked back against her. She ran her hands up the length of his arms, trailing something soft against his bare flesh. He frowned as he felt something tighten around his wrist. He broke free of the kiss just in time to see Amy tie one end of his bow tie to one of the ropes holding the swing up. The other end was attached to his left wrist. That couldn't be good. His right hand scrambled to free its brother. Amy was too quick for him though and she looped his belt around the offending wrist before it could reach his other hand. She yanked his hand back over to the right and fastened the end of the belt to the other rope. He tried to pull on his bindindgs, but the belt was tied in a slipknot and the more he pulled the tighter it got. "Amy! What do you think you're doing? Untie me at once!"

"Or what?" Amy sat straddling his waist with a mischievious smirk on her lips,

"Or...or I'll take you back to Leadworth."

The redhead shrugged non-chalantly. "You're doing that anyways. Apparently." He hissed as she ran her nails down his chest once more, this time hard enough to leave angry red marks.

"Amy, please." He recognised the determination in her gaze and realised he was in serious trouble if he couldn't talk her out of whatever she was planning. And of course what she was planning was glaringly obvious. "I don't want this."

"Really? Because something tells me you do." Her hand cupped the bulge in the front of his trousers and he cursed his young and hormonal body.

"Not like his." He whimpered as her hand stroked him through his pants. "Untie me."

Amy ignored him. Instead she undid the zip on his trousers. "Untie me!" He shouted, losing his patience as Amy pulled his pants down to his ankles and her fingers stroked him through the thin material of his boxers. His fists clenched as he struggled against his inprisonment.

"Now now Doctor." She cooed, stroking his hair out of his eyes as her hand slipped under the waistband of his white cotton boxers. She tried not to chuckle. They were _so_ the Doctor. His body tensed and jerked against her as her fingers wrapped around his erection. His body was betraying him in the worst possible way as he grew stiffer and stiffer under her touch.

"Amy..." He groaned as he thrust his hips forward. He could no longer help himself. How many times had he fantasized about the Scottish vixen sitting astride him? How many times had he satisfied the Dream Lord with his lurid dreams of taking the young woman against the central console? Or grabbing a fistful of her fiery red locks as he slammed in to her from behind, pushing her body until she could take no more and her legs buckled beneath her... His whole body shuddered as memories of his dreams flooded back to him.

"Amy please." He begged, his voice strained and his breath coming out in short rasps. "Please, I...I need to touch you." He growled as the leather of his belt bit in to his wrist.

"No. I don't think so." She couldn't hold back her chuckle this time as she let go of his throbbing erection and stared him in the eye as she pulled her red jumper over her head. Amy sat on top of him, wearing only her bra and her short black mini skirt. She lowered her mouth to his waist. She trailed a line of feather light kisses down from his taut stomach to the base of his penis. He gasped as she wasted no time in taking him in to her mouth.

Her soft wet lips wrapped around him, engulfing his throbbing member. The Doctor's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she slowly took him in and out of her mouth. Pulling away completely she teased her tongue across his tip, sending ripples of pleasure shuddering through his entire body. His hands shot forward, instintcively trying to tangle themselves in her hair. His bindings bit in to the soft flesh of his wrists. "Amy, _please_." He whined as her lips and tongue worked their magic on his susceptible flesh, taking him closer and closer to the edge. The teasing redhead merely smiled as she pulled away from him, leaving the Time Lord far from satisfied. She knelt above him and shimmied her skirt down, taking her underwear with it. She shifted her position so that she was kneeling directly over him, his erection tickling against her thigh.

"Ready Doctor?" Her gaze was smoldering, holding all the temptation of Sodom and Gomorrah; and more. "Doctor?" She was waiting for an answer, deliberately rubbing her thighs up against him to tease him all the more. The Doctor opened his mouth, but no sound escaped his lips.

"Doctor?" Her voice grew louder, her tone more incessant. He couldn't answer her. His lips felt dry and cracked as he tried to force his words out. He was so close, so willing to give in to temptation and give her all of him. She held his mind all day long. His twin hearts pounded in his chest only for her. All he had left to give up was his body. Something she was more than willing to take. Yet she sat above him, waiting for his permission. Waiting for him to reply to her. He clamped his eyes shut and willed the words to leave his lips.

"DOCTOR!"

His eyes snapped open and he found Amy staring down at him. Her hands were placed on her hips, her fully covered hips, and a small frown played on her youthful face. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He was confused by his pale wrists being unmarked from his bindings. "Finally." Amy scoffed, leaning against the console with practiced ease. When had they returned to the console room? "I've been trying to wake you up for ages! Rory and I are bored. Can we go somewhere? Like Rio or Barcelona?" She offered him that teasing smile that dared him to say no to her. The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his unruly locks. Glancing at the central console he caught sight of a reflection that was not his own. The Dream Lord's laughing face stared back at him. He shuddered and tried to force the dream from his mind. It was not the first time he had had such lurid dreams since the encounter with the pollen. His unwholesome desires seemed to come closer and closer to the surface with each passing day.

"Right. Rio. Yes." He went to stand and felt a stiffness in his trousers. Dropping back down he offered Amy an overly sweet smile. "Why don't you go get Rory? I'll have us in Rio before you can say antidisestablishmentarianism!"

Amy glanced down and gave him a knowing smile. "When you're ready Doctor."


End file.
